


La Petit Mort

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson Fanfic Challenge week 22 - Prompt - Firsts





	La Petit Mort

It was unprecedented for Alex to visit the morgue, but she needed to speak to her detectives and that is where they were. It was more of a need to see Olivia, the brunette detective had been invading her thoughts recently and she found herself seeking her out whenever she can. She had no clue how much it would affect her. When she found them, they were talking to Melinda over the body of a nine year old girl. The broken, battered and violated body of a nine year old girl. The M.E. and the detectives had a respectful and dour demeanour whilst standing beside her. This helped to curb Alex’s reaction to the body. She was on the verge of breaking down, but managed to slam the ice queen persona into place, ask her questions and leave.

Five hours later Alex was alone in her office, she had no more meetings and court was over for the day. Alex finally allowed herself to acknowledge the horror of the morning’s excursion. Up until this point the dead victims were just pictures to her, it made them an abstract, a compelling part of the reason for her to fight to keep the predators behind bars, but not a close enough to touch and smell reality. She could deal with abstracts. The girl had looked so small on the table. So vulnerable. It made the detective’s reactions, their solemnity, their rage more understandable to her. She could see why her non-responses might also provoke their ire.  
Starting to sob she didn’t realize that Detective Benson was on the other side of the door. Forgoing knocking, Olivia silently walked in, locking the door behind her. She took Alex into her arms, “I know it’s hard Alex, just let it out.”  
Strangely, Alex didn’t feel exposed or embarrassed by crying in front of Olivia, so allowed herself to let out all the anger and frustration, cradled in the safety of Liv’s arms.


End file.
